In extreme weather conditions, for example when outdoor temperatures are particularly low or high, it is desirable to warm up or cool down the vehicle interior space (i.e., the passenger cabin of a motor vehicle) to a comfortable temperature as quickly as possible, roughly in the range of the usual room temperature. For example, a motor vehicle equipped with an air conditioning system can deliver significant cooling power shortly after it is switched on.
In order to achieve the fastest possible cooling of a motor vehicle interior space that has been heated by direct sunlight, for example, it has previously been common practice to cause an air mass that has been cooled by an air conditioning system evaporator to flow into the vehicle interior space through one or more air outlets. In order to achieve the fastest possible cooling of a motor vehicle interior space, individual air outlets or air registers are exposed to a relatively strong and intense air mass flow.
However, a comparatively cold, strong air mass flow may be perceived as unpleasant and uncomfortable by vehicle occupants. It is further conceivable that the vehicle occupants may tend to perspire, particularly in hot outdoor temperatures, and their clothing may be correspondingly damp. When people who are sweating are exposed to a relatively strong blast of cool air, in this respect there is an increased risk of infection.
In the context of such a scenario, it is desirable to provide a ventilation apparatus that is improved in this respect, and in particular ensures improved comfort for the vehicle occupants together with rapid cooling or warming of the vehicle interior space. Such a ventilation apparatus must be created with as little extra design engineering work as possible, and as far as possible with components that already exist.